


Foreordained

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Nati



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Drama & Romance, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: В разрушенном мире, без шансов на светлое будущее, никогда не знаешь, какая встреча определит твою дальнейшую судьбу.





	Foreordained

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213411770.htm
> 
> Примечание: написано по мотивам коллажа комманды: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213371429.htm?oam#more2
> 
> Размещение с разрешения автора.

Магнус помнит жизнь до. Её сложно было назвать счастливой, но она была лучше, чем жизнь после. Хотя Бейну ещё повезло: его мутация почти незаметна, её легко скрыть за линзами и ложью о военной подготовке, а даты рождения тут уже никто не спрашивает. Кошачьи глаза, ловкость, улучшенные органы чувств, странные телекинетические способности и замедленное старение — вот что досталось Магнусу после Катастрофы. Хотя некоторым его друзьям повезло меньше: Рафаэль лишился способности находиться на свету и есть нормальную пищу, у Катарины поменялся цвет кожи (и всё бы ничего, если бы это не были несвойственные людям оттенки), Рагнор... он тоже приобрёл новый облик — и долго не прожил, ещё в юности став жертвой охотников. 

Их называют мутантами, хотя на деле они просто люди, которые не по своей воле стали отличаться от других. На них ведётся Охота — просто потому что люди не готовы принимать кого-то, кого не понимают, кого-то, кто имеет силы, которых нет у других. И это при том, что ни один из мутантов не проявлял агрессию первым. Просто люди — это люди. Самые жестокие представители живого мира, готовые убивать ради эфемерных законов, на которые всем уже давно плевать. Хотя до Магнуса и доходили слухи, что мутантов не убивают на Охотах, а только ловят, чтобы передавать учёным для изучения и опытов. 

У Магнуса нет никакого желания узнавать, правда это или нет. Он старается держаться в одиночестве, полагаясь на приобретённые умения, чтобы не попадаться в поле зрения охотников, и лишь изредка связывается с Катариной и Рафаэлем, чтобы хотя бы удостовериться, что они живы. Они живы и ищут какую-то коммуну, где — опять же по слухам — мутанты могут жить все вместе, не скрываясь. 

Магнус думает, что это волшебное место, которого не существует. Просто сказка, рассказанная какому-нибудь ребёнку в попытке отвлечь его от горькой действительности и дать надежду. 

Надежда — та ещё бессердечная сволочь, убивающая не хуже автоматной очереди. Уж Магнус знает.

И ни на что не надеется.

Шум джипов Магнус слышит задолго до того, как они показываются на горизонте. Это охотники, нет сомнений — только они ездят такими большими группами по заброшенным городам. Сейчас он в Нью-Йорке, кажется — в том, что от него осталось. Разбитые небоскрёбы с темнеющими провалами окон и тянущиеся во все стороны провода, уходящие в глухую бесконечность и обрывающиеся где-то за поворотом. Магнус был здесь подростком и помнит этот город другим — полным жизни и возможностей. Кажется, ему даже хотелось здесь жить. Какая ирония.

Охотники уже близко, но Магнус не беспокоится: он умеет хорошо скрываться, а даже если и найдут, то ничего не указывает на его принадлежность к мутантам. Поэтому он лишь на секунду смотрит в ту сторону, откуда слышится шум — и застывает на месте, не в силах пошевелиться. Первая мысль — он всё-таки сошёл с ума, мутация через почти полвека добралась, наконец, до мозга. Вторая — у него галлюцинации от жары или чего-нибудь ещё. Третья — он видит Ангела. 

Третья самая нереальная, но именно она и оказывается правдой. 

Молодой парень летит, пригибаясь к земле. Летит как будто пьяно и неровно, и Магнус не сразу понимает, что это оттого, что у парня подбито крыло — сам факт наличия крыльев уже выбивает из колеи. Наверняка парень мутант, но такой красивой мутации Магнус ещё не видел. Парень сжимает в руках лук, оглядывается нервно по сторонам, словно ищет что-то.

И только тогда до него доходит, что охотники явно по душу этого парня. 

Магнус срывается с места не успевая ни подумать, ни вспомнить, что он ни во что не вмешивается. Он бежит навстречу парню, по привычке скрываясь в тени зданий, и появляется перед ним буквально столкнувшись нос к носу. Парень резко уходит в сторону и кривится от боли: правое крыло у него всё в крови, левое — серо-пепельное от пыли. Он вскидывает лук (Бейн машинально отмечает, что руки у него не дрожат) и уже готовится пустить стрелу, как сзади раздаётся выстрел. Магнус прищуривается и понимает, что охотники уже близко. 

— Иди за мной, — говорит Магнус, кивая на рядом стоящее здание. 

Парень закусывает губу, но с места не двигается, а лук не опускает. Магнус понимает его недоверие, но сейчас на это совершенно нет времени, поэтому он быстрым движением проводит по глазам, снимая линзы. 

— Иди за мной, — повторяет, смотря на парня своими настоящими глазами, и тот, замерев на секунду, кивает. 

Здание оказывается полуразрушенной церковью, и Магнус даже оценивает иронию: привести кого-то с крыльями в подобное место, чтобы защитить. 

— Куда?.. — хрипло выдыхает парень, и Магнус слышит в его голосе нотки тщательно сдерживаемой боли. 

— В комнату поменьше, — говорит он и первый идёт вперёд. — Чем меньше, тем лучше. Если ещё и без окон, то вообще замечательно.

Долго идти не приходится, они находят маленькое заметённое пылью и паутиной помещение, загроможденное скамьями и ещё чем-то, что раньше было мебелью, но теперь не поддавалось определению.

— Нас найдут, — осмотрев комнату, говорит парень. — Отсюда нет выхода. 

— И это прекрасно, — кивает Магнус и, заметив проблеск безнадёжной ярости в глазах напротив, спешит пояснить: — они ничего не увидят. Ни меня, ни тебя. Только... будь тише. И желательно вообще не двигайся. 

Парень всё ещё не выглядит до конца убеждённым, но снаружи уже слышны переговоры охотников, поэтому делать нечего — он садится на одну из скамей и замирает. 

— Я Магнус, кстати, — представляется Магнус сам не зная почему. 

— Алек, — отзывается парень, поднимая на него взгляд. — Александр. 

— Замечательное имя, — улыбается Магнус, а потом отворачивается и сосредотачивается. 

Он не знает, как называется эта способность и имеет ли она вообще название (наверное, ему самому следовало дать его, но как-то не случилось), однако именно она спасала ему жизнь, когда всё только началось. Магнус может отводить взгляд охотников. Подменять их восприятие пространства, заставляя думать, что они никого не видят. Он использует её очень редко, только в самых крайних ситуациях, когда других средств не остаётся. Сил она забирает невероятно много, даже когда он скрывает себя, а уж скрыть двоих... У Магнуса получилось лишь однажды, с Катариной, но та и сама обладала чем-то сложно определимым и помогала ему. 

Сейчас либо получится, либо они оба на себе узнают, действительно ли мутантов отдают учёным или банально пускают им пулю в лоб. 

Когда охотники подходят совсем близко, Алек за его спиной напрягается, но не шевелится, а сам Магнус выставляет руки вперёд. Первый охотник открывает дверь и скользит взглядом по помещению. Алек, кажется, перестаёт даже дышать, а Магнус чувствует, как в висках начинает стучать кровь от напряжения. Охотник уходит, но расслабляться рано: их около десяти и все разбрелись по церкви, трое остались у дверей. Если выходить сейчас, то заметят, если убрать отвод глаз — то могут заметить тоже. 

— Надо было выбрать какой-нибудь маленький магазинчик с одной-единственной кладовкой, — шипит Магнус сквозь стиснутые зубы скорее себе, чем сидящему позади. 

— Я могу помочь? — на грани слышимости спрашивает Алек, по-прежнему не двигаясь с места. 

Магнус задумывается. Катарина могла, но это Катарина, они были вместе, когда их настигла Катастрофа... Хотя попробовать стоит, хуже — наверное — не станет. 

— Ты случайно не умеешь направлять свою энергию в других людей? — с намёком на смешок интересуется он. — Просто дотронься до меня. 

Алек так и делает. Встаёт, оказывается рядом буквально в один шаг и кладёт свои руки на плечи Магнусу. И это работает. Не так эффективно, как хотелось бы, но Магнус уже не чувствует себя на грани обморока. 

— Помогает? — шепчет Алек прямо в ухо, и Магнус ощущает, как от его дыхания по телу пробегают мурашки. 

— Да, — только лишь кивает он, запрещая себе отвлекаться. 

Алек замирает за его спиной, а потом Магнус почти задыхается от переизбытка чувств, когда его обнимают за талию руками, а вокруг них почти коконом смыкаются крылья, оставляя только небольшой зазор, чтобы руки Магнуса по-прежнему были направлены на дверь. 

— Лучше или хуже? — спрашивает Алек. 

Магнус хочет ему ответить, что лучше, намного лучше — он даже не чувствует особой усталости, — но не может, потому что не в силах что-то сказать. Вокруг него перья — настоящие перья, но он не видел таких ни у одной птицы — и запахи — крови и пыли, песка и чего-то свежего, природного. Так пахло бы утро после дождя, и Магнус понимает, что это — запах Алека. 

Мимо открытой двери проходят охотники, но даже если кто-то из них и кидает взгляд в комнату, то не видит ничего — Магнус чувствует, что сейчас способен накрыть отводом глаз хоть всё здание. Алек за его спиной дышит размеренно и глубоко, и только залитое кровью чуть подрагивающее правое крыло выдаёт боль. 

Магнусу нестерпимо хочется провести пальцами по перьям, смыть с них кровь и пыль, но он буквально невероятным усилием воли заставляет себя не отвлекаться. Их жизни сейчас зависят от его концентрации. 

Когда охотники уходят, Алек делает шаг назад сразу же, как только Магнус опускает руки. И выглядит он при этом донельзя смущённым и неуверенным, будто это не Магнус попросил ему помочь, а он сам полез обниматься с почти незнакомым человеком. 

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Бейн, кивая на крыло. 

— Пуля, — кривится Алек. — Почти у основания. Не могу вытащить. 

— Помочь? — предлагает Магнус. — Я вроде неплохо оказываю первую помощь. Хотя с крыльями ни разу не работал. 

Алек закусывает губу, но, помедлив немного, всё-таки кивает, садится на скамью и поворачивается к Магнусу спиной. Тот проводит пальцами по перьям легко, почти не касаясь, и видит, где именно пуля засела. Вытащить её несложно, тем более если есть нужные инструменты, а у какого мутанта их сейчас нет. Магнус справляется быстро, стараясь причинить как можно меньше боли. 

— Обрабатывать ничем не нужно? — спрашивает он, протягивая Алеку окровавленную пулю. 

— Нет, само заживёт, — качает головой тот. — Если бы она не застряла, я бы даже не летел так низко. 

— Ну так может это судьба была? Чтобы мы встретились, — предполагает Магнус. 

И это шутка. Ну или он старается произнести это шутливым тоном, но Алек всё равно смущается и отводит глаза, хотя Магнус успевает увидеть его мимолётную улыбку и едва заметный кивок головой. 

— Ты не хочешь их помыть? — переводит тему Магнус, почти бездумно проводя пальцами по крыльям. 

Алек вздрагивает под прикосновениями, и Магнус тут же убирает руку. 

— Извини, — говорит он. — Не подумал. 

— Нет, нет, ничего, — качает головой Алек. — Просто... к ним давно никто не прикасался, вот я и забыл, каково это. 

— И каково? — с любопытством спрашивает Магнус. 

— С разными людьми по-разному, — уклончиво отвечает Алек. 

— А сейчас как? — опять спрашивает Магнус, которому неожиданно крайне важно получить ответ. 

— Приятно, — еле слышно отвечает Алек, и Магнус не услышал бы, если бы не его улучшенный слух. 

Возможно, это один из немногих разов, когда Магнус реально благодарен своей мутации. Он опять проводит по крылу Алека, на этот раз всей ладонью, и думает, какими же белоснежными будут его перья, когда с них уйдёт вся пыль и грязь. 

Поистине красивая мутация, которая так непередаваемо шла этому парню. 

— Я слышал, что есть коммуна... — начинает Алек дрогнувшим голосом, и Магнус уже заранее знает, о чём пойдёт речь. — Там не нужно прятаться. Там мы могли бы быть... свободными. Вместе. В смысле, все мутанты вместе. 

Ну конечно, кто же не слышал об этой волшебной коммуне. Вот только где она, эта коммуна, обещающая свободу и спокойную жизнь? 

— Мы могли бы отправиться на поиски вдвоём, — предлагает Алек неуверенно, каждую секунду ожидая отказа. — Если ты... хочешь, конечно. 

Магнус прикрывает глаза, шаря по карманам в поисках линз, но натыкается на амулет, который ему отдал Рагнор перед смертью: он тоже искал его, это сказочное место, где они все могли бы быть свободны. Чёртова надежда отражается во взгляде Алека и заставляет испытывать странные эмоции. Как будто эта самая надежда после стольких лет сна просыпается и в самом Магнусе. 

— Да, Александр, — выдыхает он, принимая решение, о котором может серьёзно пожалеть вот уже завтра. — Я хочу пойти с тобой. 

Магнус уверен, что даже рассветное солнце не может сиять так ярко, как засияли глаза Алека после его ответа.

Алек знает, что когда-то мир был другим. Знает это по рассказам родителей, по старым фотографиям, полных красок. Катастрофа произошла, когда его родители были ещё детьми, и им повезло пережить её почти без последствий — по крайней мере, ни у Мариз, ни у Роберта не выявился ген мутации. Алек родился уже в мире после, в засушенном полупустынном городе, где только начинали выводить новые растения, надеясь, что они приживутся в пересушенной почве. Воды было мало — как и везде, в принципе, — еды тоже, а вот наказывали за проступки жестоко. Люди ещё помнили старые законы, но с каждым годом всё реже их соблюдали. Новая политика была проста и понятна: живи как все или умри. Ни судов, ни тюрем — только пулю в лоб.

Алек родился совершенно нормальным, здоровым ребёнком. Через несколько лет родилась Изабель, и они должны были стать одной из тех нормальных и даже в чём-то счастливых семей. Но этого не случилось. Алек не помнит точно, сколько ему было лет, но никогда из его памяти не сотрётся та ослепительная боль, выворачивающая наизнанку кожу и выламывающая кости, когда у него прорезались крылья. Они не возникли за спиной из ниоткуда по волшебству, нет, они прорастали изнутри, дробя кости и разрывая вены. Алек знает, что родители были рядом, но он не видел их лиц за пеленой боли, которая окутывала его сознание. Короткая передышка воспринималась раем — но и она закончилась, когда родители попытались избавиться от его крыльев, вырезать их с корнем, снова сделать сына нормальным. Их можно было понять — они хотели защитить своего ребёнка от Охоты, — но тогда Алек всем своим детским сердцем ненавидел каждую секунду, каждое прикосновение матери и отца, каждое их слово, не имеющее для него никакого смысла. 

Им удалось: они выкорчевали из него крылья, не дали охотникам узнать о нём, снова сделали из него нормального обычного мальчика, каким он и прожил следующие пару лет. А потом всё повторилось. И снова. И снова. Переживать неделю истинного ада в жидком мареве боли ради пары лет нормальности — вот что Алеку было уготовано. Родители приучили его к этому, они всё ему объяснили, они всё ему рассказали. Алек должен был смириться с этим, должен был это принять. Он так и сделал. Не перечил родителям, понимал, что жизнь диктует свои условия. В конце концов, так было лучше, чем умереть. 

А потом на их семью вышли охотники. Неизвестно, донёс кто-то или они сами каким-то образом узнали, но факт оставался фактом — они пришли за Алеком. Ему было шестнадцать, когда мать разбудила его посреди ночи, смазано поцеловала в лоб и велела бежать как можно дальше и как можно быстрее. И не возвращаться, пока они сами с ним не свяжутся. 

Больше он семью не видел. 

Ближе к семнадцати годам Алек снова провёл ту самую неделю в чистой боли. Только на этот раз рядом с ним никого не было, он пережил рождение крыльев в одиночестве и не знал, кого благодарить за то, что охотники не заехали в тот разрушенный город, в котором он прятался. Поначалу крылья были совсем маленькими, детскими, их легко было спрятать под курткой или свитером, но с каждым днём это становилось делать всё труднее и труднее. Они росли, крепли и выбивались из-под одежды. Было неудобно — Алек всё никак не мог привыкнуть к смещенному центру тяжести, чувствовал крылья, но не знал, как ими управлять. Скрываться становилось всё труднее, и были моменты, когда он думал, что выхода нет. Но он не сдавался, продолжал идти — и сам не до конца знал, куда именно. Алек никогда не считал себя бойцом по природе, но делал всё, чтобы выжить, чтобы не попасться в руки охотникам, чтобы найти то место, где можно будет отдохнуть и просто жить. Ради этого он сцеплял зубы, до крови раздирал руки и ноги, учился на ошибках других и на своих собственных. Не считал заброшенные города своим домом, но каждый раз был рад в них оказаться, потому что стены — даже неродные — были всё-таки какой-никакой защитой. 

Момент, когда он смог впервые взлететь — очень неуклюже и всего на пару метров, — стал одним из самых счастливых за девятнадцать лет его жизни.

Алек считает себя одиночкой. Он не сторонится других мутантов, но и не ищет с ними встреч. Сложно сказать, почему так происходит: из-за собственной ли слишком заметной мутации или из-за привычки выживать в одиночку. Он поддерживает связь лишь с некоторыми, обменивается новостями, но не более. В одиночку проще скрываться, особенно если ты умеешь летать. Но даже с крыльями за спиной попасть в ловушку всё-таки можно.

Алеку хочется дать самому себе затрещину, но это определенно может подождать до безопасного места, где в него никто не будет стрелять. Лететь ужасно больно, пуля сидит в основании крыла, рукой не дотянуться. Выйдет и сама, но на это нужно время, а его-то как раз нет. Несмотря на боль, Алек всё же поднимается в воздух, потому что летит он всё-таки быстрее, чем бежит, а значит шанс скрыться есть. Лук сейчас бесполезен — охотники не выйдут из джипов, пока не подстрелят его или пока куда-нибудь не загонят. Вот там уже можно отстреливаться, хотя десять против одного нечестно, да и вообще — пуля летит быстрее. 

Правое крыло сводит болью, Алека заносит в сторону. Высота всё ниже, силы на исходе, боль застилает глаза. Остовы домов и торчащие из земли столбы сильно мешают, сливаются в одну сплошную линию. Он прикрывает на секунду глаза и выдыхает, стараясь усмирить боль. Секунда, две, три. Дальше лететь он не сможет. Алек одновременно касается ногами разбитого асфальта и открывает глаза, в ту же секунду отшатываясь в сторону и вскидывая лук. Перед ним стоит мужчина — он не похож на охотника, но это не значит, что он не может быть им. Алек не любит убивать людей, но если это необходимо... 

Но в этот раз всё обходится. Незнакомец тоже мутант, он хочет помочь — и Алек совершенно не в том положении, чтобы отказаться. Незнакомца зовут Магнус, и Алек чувствует прилив благодарности за спасение, и укол вины — за то, как дорого оно обходится. Смуглая кожа нового знакомого белеет прямо на глазах, а сам он, кажется, готов вот-вот свалиться в обморок. Алек предлагает помощь, но не уверен, что сможет её оказать, но Магнус просит всего лишь о прикосновении. Алек выполняет просьбу, дотрагивается до его плеча и видит, что это помогает — тот уже не выглядит смертельно-бледным, поэтому он медлит всего пару секунд и решительно оплетает руками его талию. Магнус тихо выдыхает, а Алек неожиданно думает о том, что уже почти год ни к кому не прикасался. А уж ощущение чьего-то тела в такой близости — это вообще из другой жизни, наверное. Алек не знает, как именно он помогает Магнусу, но, повинуясь инстинктам, заключает их обоих в кокон из крыльев. Правое всё ещё ноет тупой болью, но это пережить можно — он необъяснимо чувствует себя в безопасности. 

Когда охотники уходят, Алек отступает назад, хотя совершенно этого не хочет. Магнус оборачивается, и Алеку отчего-то становится неловко, будто он совершил что-то неприличное. Магнус опять предлагает свою помощь, и он вновь соглашается — на этот раз раньше, чем успевает подумать. Алеку никогда не нравилось, когда кто-то касался крыльев, это всегда вызывало отторжение, неприятие. Но ему иррационально хочется, чтобы Магнус к ним прикоснулся, однако тот вынимает пулю пинцетом, и Алек успевает расстроиться и тут же убедить себя, что это к лучшему. 

А потом Магнус проводит пальцами по перьям, и Алек дёргается от неожиданности. Ничего негативного он не чувствует. Прикосновение Магнуса — это как воспоминание из далёкого детства, где мать держала его на руках, где отец ерошил волосы, где сестра смешно выпячивала губы и целовала его в щёку. Алеку сложно выразить эмоции словами, поэтому он лишь шепчет: «приятно» — и продолжает ими наслаждаться. Одиночество, конечно, имеет свои неоспоримые преимущества, но иногда — вот как сейчас — ему очень сильно хочется, чтобы рядом был хоть кто-нибудь, кто мог бы поддержать просто одним своим присутствием. 

Алек не знает, почему зовёт почти незнакомого человека с собой на поиски коммуны, где у всех всё будет хорошо. Он и сам не совсем верит в то, что она существует, но всё же продолжает на это надеяться. Алек уверен, что Магнус откажется, попрощается и пойдёт дальше своей дорогой. Он знает, что так будет даже лучше. 

Магнус соглашается, и Алек чувствует, как внутри него теплом разливается солнце.

— Почему лук? — спрашивает Магнус, и Алек непонимающе смотрит на него. — Ты, конечно, невероятно шикарно с ним смотришься, но в современных реалиях огнестрел как-то надёжнее. Где ты вообще его нашёл, ему же лет сто уже.

— В каких-то развалинах, — отвечает Алек. — Его и самоучитель как им пользоваться. Вообще-то я действительно искал какой-нибудь огнестрел, но... 

Алек разводит руками, не зная, как объяснить, какой трепет и восторг он испытал, впервые взяв в руки лук и натянув тетиву. Пальцы тогда чуть подрагивали, о точном попадании туда, куда он хотел попасть, речи даже не шло, но всё равно — едва прикоснувшись к этому оружию, он понял, что оно его. Возможно оно было и не такое удобное, как те же пистолеты или автоматы, но с ним Алек чувствовал себя уверенно, как будто точно знал, что даже гранатомёт в его руках не будет настолько эффективным. 

— Понятно, — улыбается Магнус и прислушивается к окружающей их ночной тишине. — Завтра нужно уходить. 

Алек кивает, соглашаясь. У Магнуса удивительно развита интуиция, и если он говорит, что пора уходить, то это значит — действительно пора. За неделю их совместного путешествия тот ни разу не ошибся, и, хотя они по-прежнему не знают, куда нужно идти, то, что они идут вместе, радует их обоих. 

Они не говорят о прошлом, хотя Алека и разъедает любопытство, когда он узнаёт, что Магнус застал мир до. Но он не задаёт вопросов, потому что знает, как больно порой вспоминать о прошлом. Единственное, что Алек всё-таки спрашивает — осторожно и ежесекундно беспокоясь, не перегнул ли палку — это о возрасте Магнуса. А получив ответ, некоторое время не может прийти в себя, и выдавливает только что-то вроде: «А по тебе и не скажешь», заставляя Магнуса рассмеяться — и это первый раз, когда Алек слышит его смех. 

Путешествовать с Магнусом Алеку нравится. С ним интересно разговаривать и намного проще скрываться от охотников. Но больше всего Алеку нравятся прикосновения. Всю свою жизнь он сводил тактильные контакты к минимуму, к крыльям вообще практически никому не давал прикасаться — а тут словно внутри что-то снесло и захлестнуло желанием восполнить всё упущенное. Алек никогда не просит сам, но всегда с невероятной готовностью подставляется под прикосновения. Магнус часто дотрагивается до его плеч и пальцев, чуть реже — до груди или спины, иногда, будто бы случайно, задевает бёдра. Эти прикосновения мимолетны, в них нет напора или агрессии, и Алеку иногда даже обидно становится, что Магнус так быстро убирает руки. Алек бы позволил... Да много чего позволил бы Алек такого, о чём и самому думать стыдно. 

Но с крыльями другая история, их Магнус любит гладить, перебирать пальцами перья, пересчитывать, иногда даже целовать — когда он сделал так впервые, Алеку с трудом удалось усидеть на месте, а не подлететь на несколько десятков метров от переполняющих ощущений. Магнус тогда извинился, и Алека хватило только на хриплое «Всё нормально», хотя нормального ничего не было — Алек даже в собственной голове не мог облечь чувства в слова. 

Алеку нравится Магнус, и это то самое «нравится», которое раньше он ни к кому не испытывал. Магнусу, судя по всему, нравятся только крылья Алека, и это обидно, хотя и лучше, чем совсем ничего. 

— Наверное, я фетишист, — говорит как-то Магнус со смешком в голосе. — Влюбленный в твои крылья. 

— Мне нравятся твои глаза, — отвечает Алек быстрее, чем успевает себя остановить. 

И что ж, это правда. Глаза у Магнуса потрясающие, Алек долго подыскивает подходящее слово, но на ум приходит только «колдовские». Похожи на кошачьи, золотисто-жёлтые с тонкой продолговатой линией. Магнус больше не носит линзы, не прячет свои глаза от Алека, как тот не прячет от него крылья. 

— Тогда мы оба фетишисты и наш союз будет долгим и крепким, — смеётся Магнус. 

И Алеку очень хочется верить, что это действительно будет так.

Полёт пьянит. Если бы Алек мог провести вечность, летая под облаками, то сделал бы это не задумываясь. Чувствовать ветер в волосах, на коже, по крыльям — это свобода. Та самая, которую они ищут, та самая, которая манит к себе обещанием безмятежности и спокойствия. Но летать постоянно нельзя — никогда не знаешь, где тебя поджидает ловушка. Раньше Алек летал только по ночам, когда его трудно было заметить, сейчас он может делать это намного чаще, потому что Магнус знает, когда небо чистое и безопасное.

Магнус наслаждается его полётом, любит наблюдать за ним. Он называет его полёт танцем и рассказывает, что когда-то сам очень любил танцевать. Алек не знает ни единого танцевального движения и почти уверен, что первое, что сделал бы, если бы ему довелось танцевать — отдавил бы всем окружающим ноги или, если окружающих не было бы, запутался в собственных. Алек не умеет танцевать совершенно, но зато он умеет летать, и если Магнус называет это танцем... 

— Потанцуем? — предлагает Алек, протягивая Магнусу руку и шалея от собственного предложения. 

Магнус смотрит на него долгие полминуты, за которые Алек успевает тридцать раз пожалеть о своём предложении, а потом улыбается и крепко сжимает его ладонь. 

— С удовольствием. 

Алек притягивает Магнуса к себе, обнимает за талию. Тот оказывается к нему невозможно близко, так близко, что Алек чувствует его дыхание у себя на шее. В горле всё пересыхает, и Алек с трудом сглатывает, когда Магнус обвивает руками его шею. Волнение вышибает весь дух, смазывает дыхание, он почти не может сосредоточится, и, когда взлетает, не сразу ловит крыльями воздух. Их слегка заносит — Алек впервые летит с кем-то, но интуитивное понимание, как должно быть правильно, приходит после нескольких взмахов крыльев. Ощущение полёта всё ещё невероятно пьянящее, только теперь к нему добавляется ещё и пленяющий взгляд Магнуса, пронзительный, внимательный. Магнус словно что-то в нём ищет, словно хочет что-то прочитать на дне его глаз, заглянуть в душу. Алек позволяет ему это, не отводит взгляда, и улыбку Магнуса видит за долю секунды до того, как их губы соприкасаются. 

Поцелуй пьянит не хуже полёта, и Алек не может держать глаза открытыми, отдаваясь на волю ощущениям. Осознание верха и низа, неба и земли смазывается, утончается, перестаёт быть таким важным — Алек почти уверен, что такими темпами они либо врежутся в какой-нибудь дом, либо разобьются, но никак не может заставить себя отстраниться или хотя бы открыть глаза. Внутри у него вихрь эмоций, и краем сознания Алек понимает, что вихрь не только внутри, но и снаружи — теряя над собой контроль, он ввинчивается в небо штопором, обвивая их обоих коконом крыльев. 

Магнус отстраняется первым, он выглядит таким же оглушено-ошарашенным, как и Алек. Он улыбается, а потом и вовсе смеётся чисто и переливчато, радостно и даже счастливо. Алек подхватывает его смех секунду спустя и, наконец, может контролировать свои движения. Теперь они действительно летят, и Магнус невероятно ловким движением умудряется извернуться в руках Алека так, чтобы прижаться спиной к его груди. Он летит не так быстро, как привык, позволяя Магнусу наслаждаться ощущением полёта, и делает в воздухе несколько витиеватых фигур — не высший пилотаж, конечно, но дыхание всё равно перехватывает. 

Они летают несколько часов и опускаются на крышу их временного убежища в Фэрфилде уже вечером. Неторопливо ужинают (ничего особенного, от первого поцелуя романтический ужин сам собой не появляется, всё те же походные сухпайки), и Алек думает, стоит ли ему поцеловать Магнуса ещё раз. Или поговорить об этом, обсудить. Спросить, можно ли теперь целовать Магнуса всегда или это был единственный момент, когда они оба просто поддались эмоциям (Алек никогда не сможет посмотреть на Магнуса вновь, если это окажется правдой). 

Магнус ни слова не говорит по этому поводу, а у Алека обсуждение чувств всегда заканчивалось на стадии их возникновения, так что он не может подобрать ни одной фразы, чтобы хотя бы начать. Магнус улыбается весь ужин и выглядит хитрым, довольным и немножечко мечтательным, что совсем не помогает Алеку прояснить ситуацию. 

— Пойдём, — говорит ему Магнус после ужина, когда Алек готов просто пойти и лечь спать в надежде на то, что ночью ему приснятся ответы на все вопросы. 

Магнус ведёт его на крышу. Это опасно, но в закатных лучах даже полуразрушенный город выглядит мистически романтичным. Алек смотрит на заходящее солнце и чувствует, как Магнус тянет его за руку. Он оборачивается и ловит взглядом мягкую улыбку. 

— Теперь моя очередь приглашать тебя на танец, — говорит Магнус и уверенно обнимает его за талию. — Он будет не такой захватывающий, как твой, но уверен, тебе понравится. 

Алек, разумеется, оттаптывает ему все ноги, но Магнус только смеётся и утягивает его в поцелуй — и это лучше любых разговоров, которые могли бы быть. Потому что они оба не могут остановиться и целуются снова и снова, пока последние лучи солнца не исчезают за горизонтом.

Проходит пара месяцев с начала их совместного путешествия, когда Алек просыпается от острого чувства тревоги. Магнуса рядом нет, и Алек, привыкший за последнюю неделю засыпать у него на груди и укрывать их крыльями, начинает волноваться сильнее. Он старается успокоить себя тем, что Магнус обязательно разбудил бы его в случае опасности, так что ничего страшного случиться не должно, но тревога не уходит. Алек встаёт, оглядывается по сторонам, прислушивается. Вещи Магнуса на месте, значит он не ушёл далеко, и это немного успокаивает, а потом Алек слышит в отдалении голоса.

Голос Магнуса он узнаёт сразу, а вот второй явно принадлежит женщине. Они либо ругаются, либо спорят, до Алека доносятся только обрывки слов «знаешь», «всегда», «мы ведь», «должен». Разговор явно на повышенных тонах, и если Магнус старается говорить глуше, то женщина этим совершенно не заморачивается. Алек старается идти как можно тише, почему-то не желая, чтобы о его приближении узнали заранее. Возможно это правильное решение, возможно — не очень, потому что когда он наконец видит разговаривающих, то женщина хватает Магнуса за плечи, тянет на себя и целует — жарко и умело, как будто в своём праве. Проходит несколько секунд, во время которых у Алека внутри, по ощущениям, рушится весь мир, прежде чем Магнус отталкивает её от себя. 

— Уходи, Камилла, — говорит Магнус тихим безэмоциональным голосом. 

Женщина — Камилла — прищуривает глаза, потом оборачивается и смотрит прямо на Алека. Задумывается на секунду и ядовито усмехается. 

— Этой волшебной страны, которую ты так ищешь, мальчик, не существует, — говорит она, и слова её пропитаны презрением и желчью. — У тебя нет счастливого будущего. 

— Камилла, — предупреждающе начинает Магнус. 

— Ты знаешь, что я права, — перебивает она его. — Ты и сам в неё никогда не верил, потому что если бы она была, то мы бы давно её нашли. А с этим парнем единственное, что тебе светит — неприятности. 

— А с тобой мне светит только тлён и пепел, — отвечает Магнус неожиданно резко и зло. 

— Мы оба знаем, что однажды ты вернёшься ко мне, — шипит Камилла, и её накрашенные алым губы изгибаются в кровавой улыбке. 

— Мы оба знаем, что этого никогда не будет, — отвечает Магнус спокойно. 

И тон его голоса заставляет Камиллу отшатнуться. Она недоверчиво смотрит на Магнуса, а потом переводит взгляд на Алека, и того обжигает её горячая ярость. Ей явно хочется сказать что-то ещё, но вместо этого она круто разворачивается и уходит, сливаясь с тенями зданий. Магнус не двигается с места, и Алек тоже продолжает стоять и смотреть куда-то вдаль. Они молчат, и эта тишина давит на уши. 

— Её действительно нет, — неожиданно говорит Магнус, и в голосе у него слышны отзвуки боли. — Этой коммуны. Мы ищем её уже почти пятьдесят лет по разным странам, но её нет. Мы идём в никуда, Александр, и единственное, что я всё ещё могу тебе предложить — идти вместе. 

— Даже если идти некуда? — горько заканчивает за него Алек. — Кто это?

— Камилла, — отвечает Магнус. — Когда-то мы с ней встречались. Думали, что найдём своё светлое будущее. 

— Расстались, потому что не нашли? — спрашивает Алек, и ему действительно нужно знать ответ на этот вопрос. 

— Его нельзя найти, Александр, — отзывается Магнус и смотрит на него прямым взглядом. — Его можно только построить. С Камиллой я хотел его искать, но никак не строить. 

— А со мной? — интересуется Алек, зная, что от ответа Магнуса зависит вся его дальнейшая жизнь. — Со мной ты его ищешь или строишь? 

— С тобой я готов дойти до края мира и самостоятельно создать эту счастливую и свободную коммуну, — просто отвечает Магнус, и в его голосе не слышно и намёка на неуверенность. 

Алек выдыхает (он даже не заметил, как задержал дыхание) и улыбается. Им предстоит ещё долгий разговор, и на этот раз они поговорят о прошлом, потому что теперь это действительно важно. Но разговор этот случится когда-нибудь сильно позже. 

— Думаешь, у нас получится создать волшебную страну? — спрашивает Алек и подходит ближе. 

— Нет, — улыбается Магнус. — Но мы всегда можем попробовать. 

И протягивает руку.


End file.
